Sing a Song for Me
by Tai Ryder
Summary: Remus and Tonks may be feeling the love...but will they admit it?
1. The Walk

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The songs and titles are by each respective artist, and I do not claim them as my own.

AN: This could be considered a cross between regular fanfiction and songfic. Each chapter will have the title of a song and the content will be based upon it. However, actual lyrics may be used sparingly in some dialogue and thoughts.

This will be basically a collection of one-shots (although some may go together…only time will tell), and they will not necessarily be in chronological order (or any order, for that matter). I have no idea how long this project will be; it may go on forever as far as I know. The point of view will probably change, and I hope you won't be too confused.

* * *

**Sing a Song for Me**

**Chapter 1 - The Walk**

The wind flowed through the trees, causing the leaves to crinkle. It was a cool autumn day that began with their customary walk. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks exited the Order Headquarters side-by-side.

"Where shall we go today?" Remus asked. He turned to the young woman beside him. This day her hair was dark, almost black against her pale face. The contrast was striking and drew attention to her sparkling blue eyes.

"We could go to the park, I suppose. Unless you have somewhere you'd like to go, of course."

"The park sounds good." He smiled and they set off.

They reached the park soon and caught sight of a couple nuzzling on a bench.

"PDA." Tonks said and looked caught between disgust and embarrassment.

Remus laughed, but looked rather uncomfortable himself. "Public Display of Affection, I suppose?"

"Quite." Tonks replied.

The couple disentangled themselves and stared at Remus and Tonks.

"I'd mind myself I was you, mate. It's a free country." The man said.

"It's quite all right; my friend and I are simply taking a walk."

"So I see. Mind your own business, if you'd _please_." The man said sarcastically.

"Only if you do the same." Tonks called back cheerfully. She wrapped an arm around Remus' nearest arm and grinned at him. Remus quirked an eyebrow and smiled back.

A large fallen tree branch stretched across the path, and it was then that it happened. Remus reached the branch first. Had he been paying attention, he may have avoided the next occurrence, but as it were, he was not. He tripped and pulled Tonks down with him at the same time that she tripped. They lay on the ground, partly beside each other, and partly tangled.

Tonks was the first to speak as soon as the shock wore off. "Remus, _I_ am supposed to be the clumsy one."

"I'm afraid I was rather distracted." Remus said truthfully. He was quite aware of the nearness of Tonks' body and the warmness that it created within him. It disturbed him a great deal. Tonks was experiencing a similar sensation at that moment, and her face flushed considerably.

"I…uh..." Tonks coughed nervously. "I suppose we should get up?"

"Yes, indeed."

It proved to be easier said than done, however. A few minutes later they were both standing and brushing off dirt.

The next few days were very uncomfortable and polite, if days can be such. Whenever both were in a room conversation became stilted and difficult. There were no more walks. Each had their own excuses.

Five days after the last walk, Remus and Tonks happened to meet on the stairs. Tonks was going up, and Remus down. They both stood very still. Tonks could not help noticing how Remus loomed above her, especially at his current vantage point. And to Remus, Tonks looked very short at that moment. They both continued motion at the same time, until Tonks was a stair above, and Remus a stair below. Then they both stopped and turned. Their eyes met and Tonks flushed. Their faces were very close. Remus could smell her perfume and could just imagine giving her a righteous snog…WHAT? He immediately righted his mind. She was a young woman, for goodness sake. He was…what...thirteen years older. Horrible, absolutely horrible. It was the marauder in him. Yes, that was it. Even if she did feel something for him…it was just a school-girl's crush. Nothing more. And him? Never mind, that. He would put an end to it.

"Tonks. We…we may have been feeling…things…Purely natural, mind you, but rather inappropriate. I suggest we go back to being friends. That would be a very healthy relationship for…people such as…ourselves." He turned and walked swiftly down the stairs and stopped. "See you at dinner, Tonks." He gave her a tight smile and strode away.

* * *

AN: This chapter was based on "The Walk" by Imogen Heap. This turned out rather differently than I expected when I started it, but oh well. My muse follows different paths sometimes. ;) I hope you enjoyed it. I rather liked Remus all flustered inside. Hehe. 


	2. Headlock

The Disclaimer was posted on the first chapter, and will not be mentioned again.

* * *

**Sing a Song for Me**

**Chapter 2 – Headlock**

Tonks gazed up at the man who claimed her passion. He was weary and bedraggled-looking with sorrowful eyes. She raised a hand and placed it gently on a fresh wound near his cheek. Still, he flinched.

"Was it a hard night?" Tonks asked quietly.

Remus gave a bitter laugh. "When is it not?" He pulled away and moved toward the door.

"I'm sorry."

"Of course you are." His hand was on the doorknob.

"Where are you going?"

He turned then, and the harshness was gone. "Tonks…I have to go. Anywhere."

"I understand."

He opened the door and was half-way through.

"But why are you afraid?" Tonks implored.

Remus's eyes met Tonks's and it seemed for a moment that they shared the same pain.

"I don't really want to talk right now."

"We have to sometime."

He closed the door. "All right, fine. Let's talk."

* * *

"You want the truth?" Remus asked and Tonks nodded. "I was thirteen years old when you were born. I can't hold a job. And I become a dangerous animal once a month. It isn't exactly the best combination."

"In other words you don't think you're good enough for me; is that it?"

"Correct."

"Doesn't it matter what I think?"

"At the moment, no." It was quiet for a moment until Remus continued quietly, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, isn't that ironic? You'd prefer to hurt me emotionally rather than physically?"

"I don't enjoy the prospect of causing any harm to come to you, but if a little emotional pain will save you from years of torment, then yes."

"What if I said you were being incredibly selfish?" Tears shone in Tonks's eyes.

Remus looked away. "I would apologize, I suppose."

"Well, you are." Her voice was strained and trembling.

"I am sorry, then. Truly, and deeply, sorry. Selfishness must be another one of my many faults."

"No. It's not. And they aren't faults."

"Well…thanks for that, anyway." Remus said as he left the room.

"One of these days I'll leave first." Tonks said quietly.

* * *

AN: Ah, such sweet sorrow. It's painful to write, but I must. This chapter was based on "Headlock" by Imogen Heap (yes, again, and it will be the same for the next 4 chapters, at least). It was rather short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. And sorry for the long delay; I was incredibly busy. :) 


	3. Goodnight and Go

**Sing a Song for Me**

**Chapter 3 – Goodnight and Go

* * *

**

**AN: **It's been all drama up to this point, but now we finally get to the romance part dictated in the genre section. :)

* * *

Remus sat quietly in the muggle café sipping his tea. _The Order meeting last night went well_, he thought. It was a safe enough subject until a certain young woman popped into his mind.

"Tonks." He said aloud and received a strange look from the waitress passing by. Hurriedly, he finished his drink, left a fiver, and exited the premises.

He walked down the street slowly, hands jammed in his pockets, until he reached the building that held his flat. He mounted the stairs and opened the door to his ramshackle home.

"If she could see me now, here in this place…she'd realize everything was for the best." He said it sadly and settled himself on the couch.

Knock. Knock.

He must have fallen asleep. He sat up quickly, smoothed his clothes, and strode to the door. He opened it and stared.

Tonks grinned at him. "Hello, stranger."

"Tonks…what on earth are you doing here?"

"I need some place to stay."

"Excuse me? Wait…how did you know where I live?"

"Oh, I asked Sirius. He was the one who recommended you."

"Sirius…"

"I got kicked out of my flat. The guy next door was making a racket every night, but the landlord thought it was me." She rolled her eyes and slid inside the door.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"I don't think it would be exactly…proper."

Tonks laughed. "Remus, you most certainly are the gentleman, aren't you?"

"I try to be." He murmured dryly.

"These days, people have roommates of the opposite sex, you know."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"How very odd."

"I suppose. Uh…are you going to close the door?"

"I…Oh, yes, of course." Remus flushed slightly and closed the door. He watched as Tonks put her things on the ground. "I don't know where I can put you, actually."

"How about the mantel?" Tonks winked and Remus flushed again.

"I mean…I only have one bedroom."

"Why, you dirty man, you." Her eyes twinkled dangerously.

Remus coughed nervously. "I suppose you can take the bedroom, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh, no. I wouldn't _dream_ of displacing you. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Well, if you don't mind, I suppose…"

"Good. That's settled then. Where should I put my stuff?"

* * *

Tonks was lying on the couch. She was evidently asleep, and Remus couldn't help looking at her as he walked by. She was wearing pale blue trousers and a matching top that hugged her body nicely…Remus shook his head to rid the thoughts. _I am becoming quite perverse._ He continued into his bedroom and shut the door. For a moment he hesitated. Tonks really didn't need to sleep on the couch. _It should be me out there._ But he dismissed it. _She volunteered, after all. _He drew back the covers on his bed and slid between the cold sheets.

Remus was having an amazing dream. He was with Tonks and they were on a picnic. The food was delicious, but Tonks was even more so. He called her over with a flick of his finger and she obliged, snuggling against him. Her head was turned to his. He went in for the kill, slowly, and attacked her mouth. She moaned happily. It was so real. _Wait a minute._ His eyes snapped open, and there she was. Tonks was on him! In his bed! Their mouths were clamped together, and her arms were wrapped around him, holding him in place. He tried to pull away, until he felt a warm tenderness come over him. He stopped struggling and kissed her back.

Remus admitted something, then, silently and to himself. _I love you.

* * *

_

**AN:** Yes, ladies and…well, mostly ladies, there was the romance I promised. I hope the fluff didn't sicken you too much. And there actually was a bit of humor in this one. I hope you enjoyed it. :) This chapter was based on "Goodnight and Go" by Imogen Heap. Also, sorry for the incredibly long wait.


	4. Closing In

**Sing a Song for Me**

**Chapter 4 – Closing In**

**AN:** Oh. My. Gosh. I feel like I've failed all of you. This is why I don't like starting stories; I have a very difficult time motivating myself to continue, and therefore, there are often long pauses between the updates. Ah, well, the saga continues.

There is a very minor reference from the sixth book in this chapter, but it won't ruin anything for you if you haven't read the Half-Blood Prince.

* * *

Tonks stared down at the picture in her hands. It was of Remus. He turned toward her, shocked, and a small smile played on his lips. His eyes betrayed him though; their intensity and sadness overcame everything else. A tear slid down Tonks's face. She wiped it away and grabbed a tissue.

_Blast you, Remus. Blast you._ "What were you thinking?" She demanded of the empty room. "You can't always be the hero. The idea of hiding among werewolves…and that…whatever his name is. Monsters." Tonks propped the picture up on her nightstand. "_You're not like them_. You're broken and afraid. But you aren't evil. Oh, my darling. I love you so much." Her eyes welled with tears, but she didn't let them fall. She blinked several times and stretched out onto the bed.

Tonks awoke early the next morning. With eyes closed, she reached in the direction of her wand and hit something hard.

"Ow." A muffled voice said.

Tonks sat up alertly and stared at the large lump on her right. "Remus?" She asked nervously.

Remus uncovered his head and stared up at Tonks with bleary eyes.

"Remus!" He was immediately embraced. A moment later, Tonks pulled away and gazed at him with suspicion.

"That was a wretched thing to do to me."

"What…?"

"You thought you'd just sneak back here and avoid all adverse consequences."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Tonks gave Remus a hard smack on the side of his head.

"What on earth…?"

"And how could you go off like that into horrible danger and just leave me here?"

"I wasn't given much notice." Remus rubbed his head. "I'm sorry."

"Pitiful."

"What?"

"All of that denying, and you simply apologize. No fanfare at all."

Remus stared at Tonks with obvious puzzlement.

"You could at least give me a kiss. Gone for days and days…"

Remus smiled and kissed her on the mouth. "There. Better? Am I forgiven, O queen?"

Tonks sat in contemplation for several moments. "Oh, I suppose so. But don't call me a queen ever again. And now I have to get ready for work. You get some rest. If you are up and about when I return, I will make you do horrible things." Shegrinned wickedlyand strode out of the room.

"Is that a challenge, then?" Remus called after her, but Tonks must have been out of ear-shot,as she didn't reply.

* * *

**AN:** Well, that was really short. Sorry about that. This was based very loosely on "Closing In" by Imogen Heap. It was supposed to be all sad and dramatic, but it ended up going in the opposite direction. I'm not sure I like it much, actually. But oh, well. Hint: I love reviews; they are my bread and water (well, okay, not quite…but still, I love them). They make me very happy and encourage me to write more. :) 


	5. The Moment I Said It

**Sing a Song for Me**

**Chapter 5 – The Moment I Said It**

**AN:** The morning after I posted the last chapter, I realized that I had placed Remus and Tonks _in the same bed._ I did it without noticing anything odd. Oh, how I have been corrupted by the world. I will probably go back and edit that at some point, as I value the morality of characters. And yes, they were in the same bed in Chapter Three, but that was an entirely different…mostly innocent…situation. :P

* * *

The moment Remus said it, he knew that it was a mistake. He had hardly uttered the words, "I don't love you," when he saw the hope in Tonks's eyes dissipate. Part of him screamed: _you old sod, what are you doing?_ The other part assured that it was good, that it was_ for the best_.

Tonks gave a small nod and turned away quickly to hide the despair that took control. She would be strong, she would move on, like every other time. Only…_this wasn't the same as every other time_. She turned back to read his expression, but his face was blank and eyes were lowered.

The silence had lasted long enough. "Yes, well…that's how things go." There was a slight tremor in Tonks's voice and Remus looked up at her.

He could see the pain in her eyes, and was suddenly reminded of himself. It scared him a great deal. _I've never seen her like this. Oh…what am I doing? This amazing young woman loves me, and I have to go and ruin it all._

"I…er…yes. I'm sorry if I've….lead you on…or anything." Remus heard himself speaking as if far away.

"Oh, no. It's entirely my fault. I tend to read too much into situations." Tonks recovered nicely, and stood stony-faced, clenching her wand.

"I don't think so. You're very good at…evaluating situations." Remus replied lamely.

"Well, if that is all, I suppose I should be going."

"Don't." Remus said abruptly.

Tonks looked at him in surprise.

"Don't leave. Not like this. Not now."

Something in his voice made Tonks stop. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that…" Remus fished for words. "I'm saying that I hate parting like this, after a disagreement."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you continually insist upon disagreeing with me?" Tonks asked, with a challenge in her eyes.

"Because you are right, and I don't like it. The fact that you can see through me so well is, frankly, unnerving."

"Oh. I see. Should I apologize, or something?"

"No...I _am_ afraid. You're right. I avoid forming attachments because I am always betrayed, or left alive when those I love most are killed."

Tonks was taken aback. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's just…I am always left alone. Always. I don't want it to happen again."

"You mean that--"

"Yes, blast it. I'm a liar, too."

In these words lay quiet confirmation of everything Tonks believed. There _was_ love.

* * *

**AN: **Uh, yeah. I hope it wasn't too cheesy for you. Poor Remus; I feel for the guy, which is probably why he is one of my favorite characters. At least he has Tonks. :) This chapter was based on "The Moment I Said It" by Imogen Heap. And don't worry, I'm running out of songs by Imogen. I believe there is one more chapter based on an Imogen song, and then it's on to other things. That is, if I can find them. 


End file.
